Raised by Dragons
by Tiger Phanbutt
Summary: Meet Hiccup. He was stolen as baby by dragons. he now has a job within the dragon community as a healer and inventor. However this is about to end when a young Viking known as Astrid gets a little to curious, what will happen? AstridxHiccup (DISCONTINUED)
1. prologue

**-Creeping from behind a large pile of boxes- err Hey, guys... OW! WHO THROUGH THE DVD! COME ON WHO! Oh... you... I'm keeping an eye on you... –small guilty smile- Err I know I haven't done much lately but... here's a new story? I own nothing so Please Read and Review!**

**~Prologue~**

Stoik the Vast barged out of a small wooden door.

His only love, Valhallarama, had died giving birth to his beloved son, Hiccup, only adding to his steely stubborn attitude.

Suddenly a fiery blast shot out from the clouds.

He scowled up at the object, flitting gracefully past the fiery carnage it had left behind.

He briskly turned back to the door he had burst from.

He ran inside, up to a cradle that held a young freckled baby.

"Hiccup..." he sighed, stroking his son's face softly, "If only I could protect you fully protect you from the beasts."

A tear slid from the burly Viking's eye. "I'll be back," He whispered "I'm sure of it."

With that he dashed back out the door, unaware he had left it wide open.

-ThisisTigerPhantom'spatheticversionofaline-

The battle had been fought, the Vikings came out victorious.

Stoik was about to return to his bed chamber when he noticed something off. "Hiccup can't still be asleep..." he mumbled to himself.

As he walked cautiously along the corridor he noticed scorch marks, that drifted across the walls neatly.

He broke into a sprint towards the cradle which had held the babe.

Stoik's hands gripped the sides of the cradle, a look of horror plastered onto his face.

He had been taken. His son. Stolen by dragons.

**[Edit: I changed the name so it fitted with the books =u= apparentlysomeofyouguyshadal otofbutthurtoverthat]**

**I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer and of better quality as it goes along u **


	2. Chapter 1

A red haired boy sat on a large rock, looking up at the sky.

"Hiccup?" a soft voice called.

The boy spun around and smiled at the dragon behind him.

The strong-built zipple-back nodded to him then hobbled over to his side. "You shouldn't be outside," one of the heads sighed, "if one of those blasts go astray, you could get hurt." The other added.

Most humans would be scared out of their minds if they could understand the beasts known as dragons.

Not Hiccup.

Hiccup had been blessed by the queen as soon as he was stolen from the village known as berk as a baby. He had grown up, knowing both the human and dragon languages.

"I know," Hiccup smiled, returning his gaze to the skies, just as a fire blast was shot from it, "but I love it outside."

The zipple-back's name was Aria and was the Nanny or babysitter to Hiccup, ever since his arrival at the dragons nest.

Aria shook her heads and appeared to smile. "What to do with you, Hiccup."

One of the heads edged forward slowly and gripped the back of the boy's sleeveless fur coat, and gently lifted him up. Then turned towards the entrance of a cave and placed him on a pile of sheep's wool.

Hiccup cried out as he felt himself begin to sink and desperately grabbed hold of Aria's neck. Aria laughed and leaned backwards, bringing Hiccup into a sitting position.

"Toothless is waiting for you, the queen wishes to speak with you." Aria informed him.

"What have I done now?" Hiccup sighed.

Aria laughed.

"Just _go, _Hiccup."

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!"

Hiccup slowly walked to the back entrance of the cave and glanced back, only to see Aria had disappeared.

He sighed and headed into the dark corridor. As soon as Hiccup reached the corner a large white shape bounded up to him.

"Hey Hiccup!" Toothless grinned, smiling at his friend.

"Hi Toothless," Hiccup smiled "do you know what the boss wants?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Toothless responded with a furious shake of his head and raced down and into a large light. Hiccup smiled and shook his head, before chasing after the young night fury.

-ANOTHERONEOFTIGERPHANTOM'SPATHETICLINE-

The duo reached a vast cavern, ledges lined the edge, a small hole at the top slowed a beam of light to dance to the foggy depths, it also proved useful for when the queen's infamous bad temper, allowing dragons to beat a hasty retreat.

Hiccup stood on a ledge, hand lent against a wall for support. Toothless stood nervously beside him. Hiccup stared into the depths of the fog and called "Hello?" he hesitated, "Mom?"

Hiccups 'Mom' was simply the queen dragon, she had taken him, ordered the best to look after him, adopted him into the dragon's home.

A dark shape rose from the fog. The large blue beast appeared to smile.

"Hello Hiccup,"

"Hey...Mom, I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Hiccup told her, clearly anxious to leave.

"Ah, yes" The dragon replied, nodding it's humongous head.

She appeared to take a breath before stating sincerely, "As you know the raids to the place known as 'Berk' are dangerous and many dragons return injured."

Hiccup nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was headed. Toothless however, as he was still young and had not come into his true colours, had never been on a raid, nor heard of them.

Toothless will be of age soon, and he, too, must participate in them. As you, Hiccup, are an excellent healer and blacksmith, you shall stay in a cavern, Close to Berk and cannot be accessed by humans easily, and heal dragons as well as increase their carrying capacity." The queen paused, reading the boys expression cautiously "Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded. "I do."

"Good." The queen began to sink back into the fog.

Toothless and Hiccup began to walk away.

"And Hiccup, be careful" and with that the queen disappeared into the depths.

**Err hi? Sorry I took so long! I had a massive project to do! (20 page essay on the environment) and I found it hard to write this! Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school work and stuff, and haven't had time to update n.n;; Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I owned this!**

**Chapter 2**

Astrid ducked beneath the shield in her hand as the beast in front of her gave a deadly blow.

The beast raised it's tail, spines smothered the length of it, then flicked it, sending arrays of sharp spines flying towards her at breakneck speed.

Astrid braced herself. Her body skidded backwards a little as a loud thud was heard from the other side of the wooden block.

Astrid adjusted her grip on her axe. She charged at the giant lizard. Dropped the shield. And swung the axe at the blue-coloured dragon, known as a Nadder, hitting it, in the snout.

The dragon gave a shriek of despair and stumbled backwards, giving Astrid time to see a leather harness strapped to it's chest.

Her eyes widened.

_What on earth...?_

Her trail of thoughts ended as she was caught off-guard. The Nadder pounced on her and opened it's mouth. Green-coloured gas began to fill it's throat.

Astrid closed her eyes. Fearing the worst.

The beast's chest rose, preparing to light...

A high pitched scream cried out and Astrid's eyes shot open. She saw the Nadder, still shrieking like a Banshee, trying to battle a burly man with a long, plaited beard.

The man gripped the dragon in a vice like hold, where it couldn't turn or thrash. He then began to spin, letting go of the dragon after a while, sending it flying towards the sea.

Astrid gasped. She had been saved by none other than the chief himself, Stoik.

"Thank you sir." She mumbled in awe. Stoik showed a brief smile before rushing away.

'_Wow,' _Astrid thought '_Wasn't expecting that...'_

Line Beak You can get your refreshments at the canteen, the show will continue in 10 seconds.

Astrid looked at the drawing in front of her, she had drawn the harness she had seen on the Nadder.

She bit her finger nail.

_What was it for?_

_Who made it?_

_How did the dragon get it?_

Questions churned in her mind, her thoughts swirling around. New ones appearing, old ones fading away slightly.

Suddenly, with a click of the fingers and a loud thought that hid all others, Astrid whirled around, gripping the drawing in her hand, and dashed off to the place where she could get answers.

The workshop of Gobber the Belch.

Astrid sifted through papers, her eyes twirling form note to note. Fingers following sketches and blueprints of weapons and carriers.

"Looking for somethin'?" a friendly voice called out.

Astrid twirled and found herself staring at Gobber himself.

"I...I was looking for something," she began, fumbling with words "something like this." She carefully held out the sketch and Gobber took it.

The Viking's eyes scanned the picture, his face ashen with disbelief and dread. "where d'you get this?"

"I drew it Sir."

"Where'd you see it?"

Astrid hesitated. "I meself saw one on a beast." Gobber continued.

"I did too, Sir."

Gobber's eyes glazed over, deep in thought.

"Astrid,"

Astrid tilted her head slightly. The Viking was now fully paying attention to his surroundings.

"I want you to find out where the over-sized lizards are gettin' these things."

Astrid nodded. "Yes Sir."

"You don't hav'ta call me Sir."

Astrid smiled.

"Yes, Gobber."

Astrid settled behind a large stone, she was following a Monstrous Nightmare, various wounds scattered over it's body.

It seemed to know where it was going; a harness was strapped to it. A sheep bleating sadly had been roughly shoved in it with sharp talons.

"Get off me!" a voice hissed beside her.

Astrid spun round, finger to her lips, and shushed the girl beside her, Ruffnut.

The boy next to Ruffnut, Tuffnut, snickered, clearly enjoying his twins frustration. The more muscular boy, Snotlout, was holding back snickers to avoid a battering from Astrid. The largest of the group, Fishlegs, could be heard muttering facts about the dragon.

By the time her friends had noticed her disappearance, Astrid was already at a large stone circle, she began to climb down the ledges. The others soon caught up.

The teens watched as the dragon disappeared into a cave at the head of the circular shape.

Astrid slunk to the edge of the cavern; a small sound was heard inside of it. She fought the urge to cry out and ducked back, yanking the others with her.

The large dragon soared out the entrance and up into the darkening sky. Then with a thunderous roar, it disappeared over the horizon.

Astrid stared after the clearly completely healthy dragon. _'What's going ON?' _

Then, motioning to the others, she began to walk into the darkness. Prepared to handle anything.

_Or so she thought_

**Hi! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hii! SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTERS! I'll try to update more, I SWEAR!**

Hiccups hair swept across his face. Greying wings batted softly at his side.

Leaning forward slightly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his friend's neck.

"This is it, Toothless," he smiled "the big chance we were hoping for."

Toothless' head turned slightly, eyeing Hiccup out the corner of his eye, "Is something wrong?" He was beginning to get concerned about the human; he had been behaving somewhat strange the past few days.

Shrugging, Hiccup leaned back again. "Nothin' I can think of." Toothless raised his none-existent-eyebrow.

"Something's up."

"No there's not."

"Yes, there _is._"

Hiccup sighed "nothin' you should be worried about"

"I'm your best friend." Toothless pointed out "that automatically makes it something to be worried about."

Hiccup laughed quietly.

"You're my best friend, Hiccup" Toothless continued, his emerald eyes staring straight ahead once more, "if something happened to you, I don't know what would happen."

"You're just saying that to make me feel bad and tell you."

"You always see through me."

Hiccup laughed. "Tell you when we get to the site."

"Fair enough."

Astrid blinked into the darkness. Shadows lined the walls in a never ending cascade.

Creeping forward, she began to see a glimmer of light. Stealing a glance behind her, Astrid blinked at the sight that met her.

Above the group where walls, like any other cave, but those walls were smothered with millions of dragons. None of which, had yet noticed the group.

Astrid began to back up, pushing the others with her. When they threw questioning glances, she simply pointed up.

The teens had nearly reached the entrance.

Only a short distance was left.

10 metres.

9 metres.

8 metres.

_**ROAR!**_

The teens spun and faced a two-headed beast.

Astrid attempted to keep the group in the blind spot, like Gobber had taught them, but failed.

A head began to release a strong-smelling gas from it's lungs, the other lunged forward and clicked it's fuse.

"RUN!" Snotlout screamed, dragging the others with him. A massive blast filled the tunnel behind them, send the group hurtling forward.

They landed on the ground with an almighty crash.

"FOR THOR'S SAKE!" Ruffnut screeched, her voice muffled by the ground. Tuffnut sat on top of her, looking mildly confused.

Astrid sighed, yanking Tuffnut and Ruffnut to their feet. "We need to move," she announced, "The dragons know we're here. We need to hide, preferably close."

Seizing himself out of Astrid's 'death zone' Tuffnut began nibbling his finger. "Why?"

Astrid sighed. "Why? Because we still need to find out where those dragons are getting those contraptions from, and the only way to do that is to stay here."

Fishlegs snorted. "There are hundreds of dragons in there, each one with the capacity to kill us and we're not armed!"

Snotlout nodded "I agree with the geek, we're..." he paused to count "4 teenagers with hardly any weapons and they're tons of dragons with weapons 24/7!"

"We'll focus on that later!" Astrid snapped, "'till then we need to find someplace to hide!"

And so the group dashed off, mainly to the edges of the structure.

**Uh…. No, I'm not dead… I've just been super mega busy! I SWEAR! This supposedly- long-chapter was cut short when my friend wanted a tutorial of how to submit stuff on FFN… So, I'll try to update sooner! I SWEAR!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Yes! I AM HERE (and not dead)! AS IS A NEW CHAPTER! I'm loving the amount of epic people who are bothering to read this! THANK YOU! =3 ON WITH CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: If owned HTTYD I would not still be in school waiting for the holidays =I**

Hours had passed, and still nothing had decided to pounce out of the cave and eat the Viking teens. A fact Astrid was quite pleased about. The girl in question was beginning to become impatient, her non-stop fidgeting had caused her whole body to be covered with small scrapes when a part of her body had been jammed up against the rock she was (Although she insisted she was simply undercover) hiding behind.

"Hey… ermm Astrid?" Astrid's head snapped round at a speed which matched that of whiplash, immediately regretting her sudden movement, Astrid glowered at Snotlout.

"What?" she hissed, stabbing a finger in his chest. Snotlout gulped, carefully removing the deadly finger.

"H...How long are we gonna be here for…?" He bit his lip, hoping not to get a punch in the face.

Astrid sighed and stood up, her bones strained from the sudden movement, and shrugged.

A long silence passed until Astrid finally spoke. "Might as well be know, it's getting dark and we don't have any food."

The rest of the group stood, stretching out and clicking unused bones. Astrid began to clamber up the rocks, closely followed by the bickering twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs bringing up the rear, already panting and tired.

Astrid's finger curled around the edge of the opening and hauled her up. She stuck out a hand to help Ruffnut, who in turn stood on Tuffnut's face. Tuffnut cried out and shouted up at Ruffnut, who was smirking down at him.

Grumbling, Tuffnut clambered up to join the girls and held out a hand to Snotlout. Then, as a team, they hauled up Fishlegs.

"Well," sighed Snotlout, breaking the silence, "now what?" Astrid was the one to reply.

"We get food and come back, we're not giving up."

-LINEOFLOVLINESS-

Hiccup looked down at the ground, tree tops flitted past him. He sighed and leaned up against Toothless, causing the young dragon to turn his head slightly as a question. "Something up Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed. "I told you I'd tell you when we get there."

"Awwwww" Toothless whined, the dragon had begun to get black splodges up his back and on his wings, proving he was growing up (ignore the irony here… my dad's a child at heart… but not in the way Toothless is).

"How long 'till we get there anyway?" Hiccup asked, twisting his body to the side so he could see Toothless' face. His friend simply sniffed. "Take that as a no idea, then." The dragon nodded. Hiccup sighed.

"We can stop off for a bit if you'd like…" Hiccup smiled at the dragon, honoured his friend would be considering his comfort.

"Yeah, okay."

Toothless searched for a suitable landing place, eyes scanning the ground for somewhere they wouldn't be spotted. After a while, he touched down (conveniently close to where they were headed), Hiccup clambered off and walked away slowly.

He reached into his jacket and yanked out his sketch pad, after finding out his writing tool (Seriously, what does he draw with! Is it a stick?) , he began to search for something new. Not a hard thing when you've been living in a mountain your whole life.

He continued to walk away, amassment clouding his mind. So much so he failed to otice the Vikings that were a mere 4 feet away.

-**From now on, 'dragonese' will be in **_**bold**__**italics-**_

"_**Wow**__!"_ Hiccup gasped, staring in awe at a flower the erupted from the ground in beautiful arch, colourful petals decorated it. He glanced down and began scribbling the design. "_**It's so beautiful!**_"

Once he was done, he stood, glancing around to find something else.

Then… he saw a flash of blonde through the trees. Taken aback, Hiccup backed away slowly. '_Aw Jeez, not Vikings!' _he mind raced with the stories the dragons had told him.

_They storm and seize._

He bit his lip, they were coming this way.

_They kill and fight. No mercy._

His heart pounding, he scrambled behind a tree.

_They killed my best friend in front of my eyes. An evil smirk on their face._

He breathing became laboured, her fought to keep it silent.

_No mercy with Death's assassins._

They were speaking, In a language Hiccup knew. But he didn't speak it often.

_They kill thousands of us. Just because they are scared of us. We are anomalies to them, beasts which must me killed in the most horrific way possible._

"I heard something over here!" the blonde scowled, she had her back to the trunk Hiccup was behind. His breath hitched.

_Should you ever come across one, dear Hiccup, run. Don't communicate. Though you know their language they will turn you against us. Make you kill your friends. We love you Hiccup, please don't become one of them. _

'_I won't I promise.' _It was a vow Hiccup refused to break. He didn't want to hurt his friends. The Vikings were close now. Too close.

His breathing was now in sharp intakes of breath, and silent releases. His heart pounded in his chest.

_Don't move Hiccup. Don't Breathe, Hold in there._

"Check behind the tree!" Hiccups held back a gasp. _Not this one, not this one, not this one, not this one…_

His eyes wandered off to his side where a young Male Viking, around his age, was checking behind the tree next to his. The boy sighed when he found nothing and turned. Towards Hiccup. Both boys' eyes widened impossibly wide.

"_**oh for the queens sake!**_"

**Hello! I hope you're all happy with this, it's better length, no? Next, I'm striving to reach 5 pages! Then 7, then 9, then 10…**

**I had to watch the film all day to hammer the facts back into my skull… well, enjoy! Our holidays start in about 5 weeks, so I'll update more then!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5 short, sorry

Astrid sighed and stepped over a fallen tree branch, the action feeling somehow familiar. But of course, that is absurd to say the very least.

The group had been moving for about an hour, but they weren't anywhere near home yet. Far from it, in fact.

"We need to find a shortcut!" grumbled Tuffnut, kicking the branch Astrid had stepped over.

"Walking is a way to show off you fitness!"Snotlout announced, flashing a flirty smirk at Astrid. Astrid, however, clearly couldn't care less with the teen's antics and more in getting out of the maze-like forest.

Fishlegs was clearly struggling; an hour walking was enough exercise for one day… don't you agree? "I don't care!" he wheezed, clutching his side, "I just wanna get back!" He had now adopted a tone very similar to that of a whining child who didn't get what they wanted.

Astrid froze, realizing something, then looked behind her and cursed. "Damn it!" she hissed, slamming her hand against a near-by defenceless tree.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down a little.

"We're lost!" she gritted her teeth at the confession, it made her sound like she wasn't strong, "we've gone around in a god-damn circle!"

The group turned and, sure enough, they had gone around in a circle. They were back where they started.

A sharp, quick noise and the sound scuffling was heard, to their right.

"I heard something!" Astrid gasped, pointing, roughly, in the direction the noise had emanated from, "Over there!"

"Let's check it out!" Tuffnut grinned and clambered through the vegetation until he got to the next clearing.

"I don't see anything…" Ruffnut murmured to her twin.

"Check behind the tree!" Astrid commanded, pushing Snotlout in the direction of the opposing oaks, her voice was smothered in boredom.

Snotlout stumbled to a nearby tree, hands rapping around the rough bark. Finding nothing, he shrugged and turned around, checking the nearby trees. His eye's caught on a boy, around his age, with messy-hazel coloured hair and baggy clothes was staring at him, eye's wide.

Snotlout gasped.

"What is it?" Fishlegs whimpered, "What did you see?" Snotlout appeared not to hear him.

"Oh համար Թագուհու հանուն!" The boy spoke in a whole other language to what the Viking teen knew.

So, the 'super-awesome' (in his word's not mine) Viking did the only thing he could do.

He fainted.

Wow… this is annoyingly short and boring :I But I wanted to get it out of the way… so here it is the day after the previous one was published… yay?

Ciao!

Tiger-P


	7. Chapter 6 EDIT

Hiccup blinked down at the boy, he had fainted shortly after seeing him.

The group he was travelling with were shouting at him. Well, not him in particular, but to the boy currently 'hugging' the ground. Footsteps pounded up to the fallen boy, calls of 'Snotlout!' filling the clearing.

A boy with long hair was shouting the loudest, probably a close friend; Hiccup reasoned, raced up to the unconscious boy. The friend was gently shaking the fallen boy's shoulders.

Hiccup chewed nervously on his lip and gazed uncertainly down at the two, it seemed as though the long-haired boy had forgotten to see what had caused Snotlout to faint.

Slowly he began to pace backwards around the tree, his hands placed precariously behind him, so that if a tree were to suddenly sprout out of nowhere he would be cush-

'_It seems that hands don't just deflect trees…' _Hiccup slowly turned around, eyes gazing innocently up at the form almost twice his height. _Oh crap… _

The boy smiled down at him, "And how're you?" Hiccups mouth went dry and his blood ran cold, his jaw hung open. Unaware of the attention he had now attracted. A blonde girl appeared beside the tall one. A perfect eyebrow raised. "…Can he even answer? He's gawping like a trout!"

Hiccup snapped his jaw shut, a blush spread across his cheeks. His eyes turned down to his shoes, shuffling them and kicking up dirt. What else was a boy supposed to do when a girl was talking about you? Even if it was a barbaric Viking girl.

"He can at least understand us," The tall boy continued, "Or can understand our body language…"

"I'm going with the latter, he doesn't seem to be able to talk."

"Where'd he come from?"

"Probably stranded here by some tribe, he doesn't look very useful to a Viking clan."

Hiccup continued to listen to the conversation, using every ounce of his will power to prevent an outburst against how they were talking about him as though he wasn't there. The girl turned to him, "I'm Astrid," she pointed to herself, "that's Fishlegs," a point to the large boy, "Snotlout," point to the boy on the ground, "and they're the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut," gesture to the boy trying to wake Snotlout and a girl who seemed to be growing increasingly bored with her lack of involvement, "and you're…?"

Hiccup didn't see the problem on letting them know his name, after all, they'd never see him again…

"Hiccup, I'm Hiccup." Astrid blinked.

"You can talk then?" A nod.

"Will you tell us where you're from? We can hel-" A furious shake of the head.

"Why not?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Can't say." He murmured.

"Why not?"

Hiccup chewed his lip harder and shook his head stubbornly. He began to back away, only to have Astrid step towards him. "C'mon, we won't bite!" _No, but your weapons can have a pretty nasty slice out of me! _Hiccup decided now was a good time to run. FAST.

He turned on his heel and ran out into the woods, shouts chased him. "Hiccup! We won't hurt you!" _How can I be sure? _He feet pounded on the ground, his heart in his mouth. His lip was now raw, his nervousness showing on his shaking body. He heard footsteps close behind him. _Very _close behind him.

He yelped as a mass tackled him to the ground. The person pinning him face down, but giving him enough space to breathe. "We won't hurt you! Why are you trying to run?" Astrid sighed, Hiccup squeaked.

"You…you're kind of hurting me now….!" Astrid gasped and jumped off him, grapping on of his hands that were almost grasping the ground for help.

"Sorry!" she apologised brushing dirt of his shoulder. Hiccup looked up and found the group of teens staring at him.

Snotlout appeared to have recovered from his fainting 'fun' and was staring at him. "He was pulling a face when I saw him, I swear!" Tuffnut rolled his eyes, along with a murmur of 'sure.' Hiccup had to hold in a laugh. _For bloodthirsty Viking offspring they're strangely funny!_

Astrid grinned at the small smile that had crept onto Hiccups mouth. "See! We're not so bad, well… the boys are." Her statement earned an 'Oi!' from Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. Hiccup allowed a small laugh escape his lips.

"I…I have to go…"

"Where?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow, hand on her hip.

"…places?"

"What kind of places?"

"…" Hiccup brain whirred until he had the perfect answer, "Places kind of places?" _That sounded better than in my head… _Astrid snorted, soon developing into a fit of giggles. She was soon joined by the 'manly laughs' of Snotlout. Hiccup felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Let him go," heads turned to the now recovered Astrid, "We'll see him again, it's a small island."

Before they could even agree, Hiccup was gone. Unknowingly leaving a sketchbook in his place.

Astrid bent down and picked up the fallen sketchbook, a stick with charcoal inside marked the page Hiccup had been sketching on. "Say Astrid," Ruffnut came up on her side, "You seemed a little… kinder…" Astrid shot her a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruffnut held her hands up in front of her defensively,

"Not like that! But you _were _unnaturally kind to that boy…" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not _that _bad! Am I?" she glanced around to see her friends looking away awkwardly, "thanks you guys. You're all _so _nice." she rolled her eyes and turned away, looking at the sketch book once more.

She turned the page slowly, eyeing the sketches. Ruffnut blinked over her shoulder, "he's pretty good…" Astrid nodded in agreement. Stopping her action suddenly, the page that lay open was a map. A sky view of the island, including a detailed view of the village.

"Who _are _you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup raced through the woods, wincing occasionally when the low branches whipped against his skin. His breathe grew ragged, but he didn't dare stop. He couldn't take that risk. He couldn't let them follow him. He zigzagged through the trees. If anyone was following him, they'd soon be hopelessly confused and lost.

He eventually stopped, leaning up against the tree. His hand reached into the inside of his jacket, only to come out empty. **"Damn it!" **he scowled, _It must have dropped out earlier. _He mentally slapped himself, _I knew my jacket suddenly felt lighter when I started running! _He sighed and slid down the tree, bringing his hands in front of his face, blowing through them in frustration.

His map, his designs, his research, everything was in there! He couldn't just leave it behind! But the Vikings were probably already at the village, and he had completely forgot where Toothless had stayed while he went off… But the village was _very _close b- _**No! **_He wouldn't go to the village, not with those…. _things _living there.

Although… those teenagers seemed nice. Not evil. They seemed caring. Not ruthless. And they seemed to want to help him. Not tear him apart. _Couldn't that just be an act? _No, it seemed too real to be fake. _But isn't that the point? _They were definitely genuine. He hoped.

So, he had decided. He would go to the village, find the Astrid-girl, get his sketchbook and get back to Toothless. Easey Peasey. Right?

Wrong.

Hiccup had been waiting in the trees at the edge of the village for what seemed like hours, trembling at the constant stream of Vikings that never seem to disperse. He had soon begun to bite his lip, if only he had thought this through. If only he could see those teenagers. If only he could remember where Toothless was waiting. If only…

A shout announced that dragons were surrounding the island. _If they see me Toothless will be in so much trouble! _His whole body slacked, soon collapsing onto the ground. Hands covering his face. _Damn it! _

A building suddenly lit up, flames dancing across it's roof and into the house itself. Licking the doorframe, leaving a sooty print behind. Hiccup didn't even flinch. He lived with dragons. This was normal.

It was the figures running toward the fire that caught his attention, five of them in all. Three boys and two girls. It was them. The people who had his sketchbook. The people that went against all that he had learned about Vikings. And they were headed straight for him.

"Snotlout! Get over to the far side!" Astrid yelled orders, her voice battling with the roar of the blazing inferno. Soon they were all surrounding the building, buckets in hand. _How much fire can be put out with five buckets of water? _Hiccup raised an eyebrow, severely doubting that much could be done. He had not been expecting what happened.

Astrid was the first to throw, closely followed by Snotlout, Ruffnut and finally Tuffnut. The group then turned their back to the fire and walked calmly away. The blaze suddenly exploded, growing in size in a split second before shrinking to nothing. It had be doused. By a small amount of water, was that even possible?

Hiccup was blinking at the site before realizing that Astrid was running towards him. "Hiccup!" she called, arms waving, "knew we'd see you again!" Her actions had soon attracted the attention of her companions. Some more surprised than others to see him, but most pleasantly. It seemed as though, although they had only met him a few hours prior; they all liked him. Some more than others. But they all liked him.

"What'd you come 'ere for?" Tuffnut asked, slamming a hand on Hiccup's unsuspecting shoulder, nothing he wasn't used to; but all the same… it hurt. Hiccup yelped quietly in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"M…my sketchbook…" he murmured. Snotlout 'manly laughed'.

"That all? Astrid's got it at her house, you'll have to wait though…"

"**Is that Hiccup?" **Hiccups head shot up, chewing his lip.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked, tilting her head slightly.

"**It is!""Where?"**

"**Down there!"**

"**They've got him!"**

Astrid lightly shook his shoulders, "don't worry Hiccup! We won't let the dragons hurt you!"

"**They've taken him prisoner!"**

"**No…" **Hiccup murmured.

"What?" Astrid leaned in, hoping to catch what Hiccup was trying to say.

"**NO!" **Hiccup yelled, slipping into Dragonese as he looked up at the sky, Dragons squawked, Astrid blinked at him; clearly not understanding what he had said, **"Leave them ALONE!" **Dragons screeched, grabbing what they could and taking off, in fear of suffering the wrath of the queens 'son'.

Tears seeped down Hiccups eyes, a black shape flitted above him. _Toothless. _He'd gotten worried and come to look for him. Cries of 'Nightfury!' filled the air and Vikings ducked under shields, Astrid pulled him down with her. "It's not safe! Stay here!" He shook is head.

"**Sorry." **He felt himself be lifted by Toothless, much to a distraught Astrid's dismay, and flipped up so he was sitting on his friend's back. They flew higher and higher in the sky until they were out of sight.

Astrid looked up, "You forgot your sketchbook…"

…**Sorry for the long wait guys, computer trouble (notice why this chapter is different compared to the preview I gave) Internet went haywire, computer committed suicide, I then had to go and 'borrow' a computer of my grandma, and then re-write the whole chapter. 'Ain't my luck so… lucky? 'Till next time!**

**~Tiger-P**

***edit***

**Thanks so much for pointing that whole math problem out for me guys XD I was reading it out with a friend when I got to it and I said: 'That's not right… there are 3 boys! NOT 2!' but I forgot to change the other part /u/ Thanks again guys, who needs a beta when I have you lot?**


	8. Chapter 7 (NOTICE)

_Hello guys! Long time no see. You probably know what is coming considering there hasn't been an update for the longest time (2 years ? ? that went by fast ha ok) But yeah, I'm not much of a writer anymore; the things I work on more often now are comics (and fics for different fandoms) _

_I don't know if I'll be returning to the HTTYD fandom, maybe when the second film comes out I'll get back into the franchise but it's not interesting to me anymore. I can't even tell a Gronkle from a Zippleback (are they even dragon types I don't remember) _

_So yep. Discontinuing the fic. You're welcome to continue it if you so wish, but please credit me and let me know! I'd still love to read it. However, I did have chapter 7 wip started, so I'll post that here for you guys. _

Toothless gave a quick shout before scurrying over to his friend, focusing on ensuring that the human had no misplaces limbs or other deadly ailments that may have explained the long drawn return.

"**Jeez Toothless! I'm fine see, not even a hair out of place!"** Hiccup cried, as he tried in vain to push the large snout out of a particularly ticklish place partway down his neck.

Toothless shushed him and continued his quest to ensure the full health of his companion, only stopping the tirade when a shout called out from a nearby gronkle.

The short burst of noise gave way to a much louder variant, the volume rising further and further until all that could be heard was angry chatter.

"**The boys probably scarred for life! Those horrible Vikings!"**

"**Kidnapping the poor lad, how heartless!"**

"**We should go back there and show those barbarians what for!"**

Hiccup buried his face into his knees, the Vikings weren't so bad! Maybe they could've been friends, if the damned raid hadn't happened when it did. He could have been in and out of that damned village before anyone even realised he was there. But _no! _The dragons had to show up at that specific moment and launch a bloody attack, pick him up and carry him to the middle of the damned forest. All he'd wanted was to get his sketch book-

His sketchbook.

After all that hassle, he hadn't even got the one item he had gone to get. Hiccup wasn't in the best of moods.

"C'mon Toothless." He muttered, before slipping into a tongue his friend could understand easily, "**we're going back"**

The chatter ceased, and large scaled heads swivelled to stare. Even the smaller dragons span in interest.

"**You can't go back, son! Are you insane?" **a nearby nadder cried, her body rearing up slightly.

"**My research is there," **Hiccup said simply, **"I'm not leaving without it."**

After all, none can disobey a prince.

**/**

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I know that I told so many of you this was not abandoned, just very slow in updating- I suck I know. _

_See Ya_

_TigerPhantom (Han) _


End file.
